1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the invention relate generally to a transmitting and receiving system to transmit and receive digital transport streams. More particularly, aspects of the invention relate to a system to transmit and receive Advanced Vestigial Sideband (AVSB) data efficiently by efficiently using a private data field, and processing methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The advent of digital technology has brought about the active use of digital processing systems in imaging applications. For example, digital TVs have become widespread. Consistent with this trend, a variety of digital broadcast standards have been proposed to enable reception and processing of digital broadcast data in homes.
For example, the terrestrial wave digital television (DTV) system that has been adopted in the U.S. is the Advanced Television Systems Committee Vestigial Sideband (ATSC-VSB) system based on a single carrier scheme, which provides a field sync signal for each unit of 312 packets of data. According to the ATSC-VSB standard, an optional field may be defined in a packet for use in transmitting additional data, which is a different type of data than the normal data that is transmitted in the ATSC-VSB system. The normal data is typically the audio and video data of a television program encoded according to the ATSC-VSB standard. However, the ATSC-VSB standard does not specifically define how to write the additional data in the optional field, and accordingly it is difficult to use the optional field efficiently.
Therefore, a method of efficiently using the optional field is required.